


Camp Auradon

by Thatloserwithablog



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Disney, Multi, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatloserwithablog/pseuds/Thatloserwithablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Audrey wants to do at the end of the year is escape the drama of Auradon Prep and enjoy her summer in her home away from home, Camp Auradon. A summer camp for all children in Auradon to enjoy and Audrey and her friends get to be counselors! It’s almost too good to be true, which is why when Ben comes up with the idea to bring the BKs along Audrey is a little more than simply peeved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben came to her dorm room the week just before Auradon Prep let out for the summer. Audrey was ecstatic to be done with this awful excuse for a year and finally get away from those BKs and relax. 

“Audrey?” an all too familiar voice asked after a polite knock on the door failed to get her attention. 

“Come in,” she said in her usual sing song tone, not bothering to get up from her vanity as the new king and her ex boyfriend, Ben, walked in. 

“Hey Audrey,” he said weakly. They hadn’t been on the best of terms since the break up, but to be fair he did dump her in front of the whole school, in song, and then immediately asked out the daughter of the most heinous villain in history! Audrey, however, wasn’t bitter.

Well, not too bitter anyway. She could, at very least, tolerate Ben and his new set of friends. It wasn’t like she would have to deal with them for much longer anyway. 

“I was wondering if I could-” he began, but his eyes fell upon her bed, or rather the large, almost completely packed suitcase. “Are you going somewhere?” 

“Not yet,” she said, casually touching up her eyeliner, “But I want to be ready to head to Camp Auradon as soon as possible,” she explained, putting the cap on her eyeliner and finally standing. 

“You’re going this year?” he asked. _I only mentioned it a hundred times, Benny- Ben_ , she corrected in her head. She rolled her eyes before walking past him and resuming her packing. 

“Yup. The girls and I are going to be counselors,” she said, unable to hide her excitement. This was going to be a great summer! No drama, no ex boyfriend, and no BKs. “Oh! And Chad,” she added, subconsciously using it as a jab at Ben though she knew he wasn’t bothered. Chad had just barely gotten his application in on time. Probably just barely got into the program. She shouldn’t be so negative, Chad was her friend. 

Technically he was her boyfriend but that was a whole mess of a story. After Ben dumped her Audrey was hurt and embarrassed, and sheltered herself from the ‘excitement’ beneath the bleachers where Chad found her in tears. When he asked her to go to the coronation, she knew he simply meant as friends, but she was hurt, and more importantly, pissed. So throughout the rest of the year they were a couple. They held hands, shared kisses on the cheek, but they weren’t actually dating, no real emotion other than friendship. Or at least she thought anyway.

Towards the end of the year Chad started acting differently. He didn’t flirt with other girls like he used to, didn’t talk up his game, he genuinely seemed to care about their fake relationship, even going so far as applying for one of the counselor jobs last minute. It wasn’t like she didn’t want him there, she did! Didn’t she? She didn’t know what she wanted. 

“Audrey?” Ben’s voice pulled her back to reality. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts of Chad and their weird relationship to the back of her mind. Only happy thoughts of Camp and all the fun she’d have without the BKs. 

“Remember all the fun we had there over the summer?” She asked, Ben smiled softly. She hated how that smile still made her heart skip a beat. 

“It was great. Remember that time we played capture the flag-”

“And Chad got stuck in the tree?” She grinned. Poor Chad was so desperate to win for once he’d climbed to the top of the tallest tree and couldn’t bring himself to climb down. 

“Fairy Godmother had to get the woodland creatures to bring him down!” they said in unison. They shared a laugh that quickly turned to an awkward silence until she cleared her throat. 

“Everyone should get to experience Camp Auradon at least once,” she said, folding another shirt and carefully placing it in the suitcase. She looked up to see Ben’s brows furrowed, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Ben?” 

“That’s it,” he whispered. Audrey frowned. 

“What?” she asked, though it came out as more of a demand. 

“We should bring Mal and the others to Camp Auradon for the summer!”

Wait what? Audrey didn’t bother to hide her expression of absolute horror as Ben practically danced around her room.

“Excuse me?” 

She remembered it all so fondly. The smell of fresh air on a warm summer day, the warm sun shining down on them, the sounds of laughter echoing in her mind and then it all turned to hell fire with one stupid breath of her ex, Ben. 

“What a great idea, Aud!” he exclaimed, happily. No no no, she thought, panicked, trying to form the right words but failing. 

“Ben- Uh I didn’t- I don’t want-” She fumbled as he moved towards the door. Good Godmother he was practically skipping!

“I’ll talk to the guys and Fairy Godmother right away!” he said running out into the hall before briefly returning. “Thanks Audrey!” 

And with that the young king was gone taking with him any and all hopes of her actually enjoying her summer. She stood in the middle of her dorm completely baffled, not knowing how to process this.

So she let out a blood curdling scream before stomping her heel into the floor. 

“This isn’t happening!” She screamed, clenching her fists and stomping her feet. She didn’t care who heard. Her summer was ruined! Her wonderful daydream of a vacation now would be a nightmare. She let out another scream of annoyance before falling back on the bed. She could make out the sounds of footsteps running down the hall. 

“Audrey?” Jane cried frantically running into the room. 

“What? What happened?” Chad asked, almost ramming into the door frame, but Audrey couldn’t answer either of them. She was too consumed by her grief before she was overtaken by sheer rage. 

“Did I mention I hate Ben?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Audrey wants to do at the end of the year is escape the drama of Auradon Prep and enjoy her summer in her home away from home, Camp Auradon. A summer camp for all children in Auradon to enjoy and Audrey and her friends get to be counselors! It’s almost too good to be true, which is why when Ben comes up with the idea to bring the BKs along Audrey is a little more than simply peeved.

The last day of classes couldn’t come soon enough. Audrey anxiously tapped her pencil against her desk as her teacher prattled on about what was to come in their next year. Her brown eyes completely fixed on the second hand as it seemed to move slower and slower until-

_**Ring!** _

With the high pitched ringing half of the class exploded into cheers as the others hastily grabbed their things and bolted. Audrey swung her designer bag over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could in heels, which was pretty fast. She had already cleared out her locker so she headed straight for the main doors. As she ran out the door she found her friends waiting for her, down the school steps. 

“We did it!” she cheered happily, getting their attention as she rushed down the staircase and quickly hugged her friends tight. 

“Who’s ready for the best summer ever?” Lonnie asked, practically bouncing from excitement. 

“Whoo!” Chad and Jane cried clapping their hands together. Audrey couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You guys have everything packed, right?” She asked as they stepped aside to avoid being trampled by the other students excited to escape school. 

“Packed and ready to go.” Jane confirmed, giving a little salute. 

“Loaded the car this morning too.” Chad added with a smile. Audrey couldn’t help but feel touched at Chad’s extra effort to get them out of there as soon as possible. 

“You’re the best!” she exclaimed, exploding with excitement as she pulled the young man into a tight hug. He let out a nervous laugh before squeezing back then letting go. 

“So what are we waiting for?” Lonnie asked. Thankfully they had all worn comfortable clothes that day, and with the car packed, it allowed them to bolt straight for Chad’s car- er well okay,  
technically it was his parents but they were letting him take it up to camp for the summer and for that they were all grateful. It was about a four hour drive up to the campsite but nothing they hadn’t all done before and since they were counselors now they wouldn’t have to ride up on the dingy old camp buses. 

“Shotgun!” Audrey cried happily, immediately throwing open the passenger’s side door and claiming her seat. Lonnie rolled her eyes before giving Jane a soft nudge with her elbow. 

“Like he wouldn’t give it to her anyway?” Audrey glared in the review window as the two shared a giggle. Jane and Lonnie knew all too well about her dilemma, but rather than helping her like good friends, they mocked Chad’s affections. 

“Everyone in!” Chad said, coming up behind the two. He must have not heard them, he never did. Jane and Lonnie climbed into the back seat and buckled up followed by Chad slipping into the driver’s seat. “Ready for the best summer ever?” he asked with a warm, excited smile. 

“Ready!” she giggled. 

“Ready!” Jane and Lonnie cried in unison,and with that they were off. Audrey could already smell the fresh air, feel the cool water of the lake, the heat of a burning campfire. She was so wrapped up in her positive thoughts she completely forgot about the drama of Auradon Prep.

_

The drive up wasn’t as bad as the bus trips had been. As much as she loved Camp Auradon she hated the mandatory sing alongs all the way there. Thankfully, her and the others passed the time with excited chatter of what was to come. 

“I can’t wait to show the kids archery!” Lonnie cried, unable to hold it in anymore. Granted, they all technically shared the same duties but the had unofficially divided them up between themselves. 

“I know! I’ve been coming up with a ton of arts and crafts ideas.” Jane’s cheeks bright pink, she leaned in closer to Audrey and Chad. “What about you guys?” She asked with a sweet smile. 

“Probably the lake,” Chad grinned. Audrey rolled her eyes but kept her smile. 

“You know we’re going to be the only girls your age there, right?” She said in a matter of fact tone. “No one to show off too.” All three girls laughed. 

“Whatever will you do, Chad?” Lonnie teased. Chad stuck his tongue out at all of them. “Nice comeback, Prince Charming.” The energy in the car was fun and comfortable, Audrey just loved it! 

“Look!” Jane cried, pointing as the Camp Auradon welcome sign came into view. Audrey just couldn’t sit still as they drove into camp and parked just outside the mess hall where Fairy Godmother was already waiting for them. 

“And we’re here!” Chad announced happily. “Now get out of my car,” he joked. They all practically rushed out and almost mowed down Fairy Godmother. All except Chad who began to unload the trunk. 

“Welcome, my young counselors!” Fairy Godmother said with a warm smile. She was dressed in a bright yellow tee shirt with Camp Auradon printed in blue lettering and a pair of khaki shorts. “I was so excited to see some of my favorite campers wanted to continue being apart of the Camp Auradon experience,” she said with her typical theatrical tone. Audrey and Jane shared the same look they always did when Jane's mother went overboard.

“Of course, headmistress Godmother,” Audrey said as Chad placed her suitcase down next to her. “We’re all so excited to get to work!” There had to be a ton to do. In three days the campers would arrive so in that time the five of them had to put together something great. Which wouldn’t be a problem for he- them. 

“Oh I’m so glad to hear that, Audrey.” Fairy Godmother beamed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Audrey grinned ear to ear. “But we can’t start just yet,” she said looking at her clipboard. Audrey’s smile fell. 

“Why’s that?” she asked, trying to keep her cheery tone. 

“We have to wait for the other counselors to get here.” The headmistress said, obviously overjoyed by that news. Audrey on the other hand-

“Other counselors? What other counselors?” she asked, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Chad in confusion before he gave her a look that screamed dial it back. 

“Well- Oh! Here they come now.” She said happily, moving towards the large truck that drove through the welcome sign. 

_Oh no._

Audrey thought as it came to a stop. The truck doors swung open and her nightmare stepped out. 

“Ben! Kids! I’m so glad you all could make it.” Fairy Godmother greeted as the young king stepped out followed by the BKs. 

“Uh where’s the nearest bathroom?” Carlos de Vil asked, shifting his weight back on forth on his feet. Fairy Godmother pointed the way and he and Jay took off running, bumping past Audrey and the others as they did.

Audrey felt Chad squeeze her shoulder as she stiffened. “You’re fine,” he said through clenched teeth. Audrey let out a deep breath as the others stepped forward.

“We are so lucky to have such wonderful counselors.” Fairy Godmother cried, very excited about this development. If only Audrey shared those feelings. Mal and Evie greeted the others to which Lonnie and Jane politely replied. Audrey simply crossed her arms and leaned into Chad more for support.

"Now that you're all here we can get to work!" she said, clapping her hands together. "But first let me grab your uniforms."

"I don't do uniforms," Jay said, him and Carlos popping up behind her and Chad, startling them. Audrey glared and Jay gave a flirty wink which caused Chad to roll his eyes. Chad got along with Jay as well as Audrey did with- well any of the BKs really. 

"Well now you do," Fairy Godmother said before rushing off to grab their uniforms. The teens all seemed to stare at one another in an awkward silence until FG finally returned.

"Oh I can't wait for the kids to get here!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed handing out shirts that matched her own. "They're in for so much fun!"

_Yeah_. Audrey thought looking around the group.

_Tons of fun._


	3. Chapter 3

After FG gave them, mostly the BKs, a tour of the camp grounds she showed them to their bunks.

"Boys, here's your cabin-"

"Top bunk!" Jay exclaimed, shoving past the others to claim his bed, quickly followed by Carlos. Audrey caught Chad glaring at the two, though she suspecting it was directed at Jay, before swinging his back over his arm and walking in followed by Ben. 

"We'll let you get cozy! Meet at the mess hall in an hour." FG said before motioning the girls to follow her. Just before leaving they could make out the sounds of the boys already fighting. 

"What? Are you a pack animal?"

"Oh bite me, pretty boy."

She sighed. Of course it was Chad and Jay. They didn't intervene, just followed FG across the way. "And here's your girls cabin!" She said opening the door.

The counselor's cabins were nicer than the regular cabins, but not by much. It had more space and an extra bed. 

"Meeting at the mess hall in an hour! Have fun, girls." She smiled before bidding farewell to them and giving Jane an extra little wave. 

"Top bunk!" Lonnie cried in her usual nature before tossing her things up and quickly climbing up. Audrey and Jane shared a look before taking the set on the opposite side. Her and Jane had always been bunk mates, ever since they were small, no point in breaking tradition now. 

"You want top?" she asked. Jane shrugged, not caring all too much. Audrey tossed her bag on top, which was actually quite difficult since it was so heavy. _How did Chad bring this all the way down from her dorm?_

"So what's this whole camp experience Ben wouldn't shut up about?" Mal asked, sitting on the one lone bunk as Evie placed her things beneath Lonnie's bunk. Audrey faked a smile.

"When we were little, we all would come here for our summers." She explained, placing her hands on her hips as she did. "Remember the time Chad and Ben's canoe tipped over in the lake?" She asked with a laugh, turning to Jane and Lonnie. 

"Chad wouldn't stop crying." Jane groaned, touching her temples as she remembered the massive headache his shrill crying had given her that day. 

"He wouldn't stop clinging to Audrey either." Lonnie smirked, sitting crisscross on her bunk. Audrey glared, ignoring the burning sensation she felt spread across her cheeks. "It was cold and wet." She mimicked like it had happened yesterday.

"As cute as a memory as that was," Evie said, beginning to unpack. "It doesn't really answer Mal's question." Audrey didn't bother to hide her sigh as she started to unpack her bag. 

"It's hard to explain." Jane said with a weak smile. "It'll be easier for you to just experience it." Lonnie nodded in agreement to back up Jane's statement.  
_

After they unpacked their things, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie changed into their Camp Auradon shirts and shorts. Audrey pulled her hair into a cute side pony tail and didn't bother waiting for Mal or Evie to finish getting ready before heading out. Jane and Lonnie scrambling to follow her out.

"I'm so excited!" Jane exclaimed, locking arms with Audrey, Lonnie did the same. Audrey smiled in approval.

"Who's ready for the best summer ever?" Lonnie grinned as they walked up the steps to the mess hall. The boys were already there, Ben and Chad all changed into their Camp Tees and shorts. Carlos sat on the table, holding Dude in his arms. He had also changed into his Camp tee but kept his usual shorts on. Jay on the other hand hadn't bothered, still in his leather vest, torn jeans, and beanie. Audrey tried to show her distaste as FG walked up.

“Alright kids.” She began before getting distracted by Jay’s appearance. “Jay, where’s your camp shirt?” 

“I told you the shirt was mandatory.” Chad muttered under his breath. 

“Shut up, man.” Jay glared. Audrey couldn’t decided which of the two was being more annoying, so she glared at both. 

“Jay, go get dressed.” FG sighed. The son of Jafar groaned but rushed off back to his cabin rather than arguing. “Anyway! The kids will be coming tomorrow afternoon, which gives us the rest of today and tomorrow morning to get ready.” As she explained all the duties they’d have as camp counselors, Audrey found herself more focused on Ben and Mal as they seemed completely lost in one another. She felt her blood begin to boil watching them whisper and giggle to one another, who the hell did they think they were?

“Audrey?” FG’s voice dragged her back to reality. 

“Yes?” She asked, shaking her thoughts away and dragging her attention from the couple. 

“You and Chad will be in charge of getting the cabins ready and making sure the boat house is clean and properly locked, okay?”

“Absolutely!” She nodded, regaining her cheery time before exchanging a look with Chad. FG finished up handing out jobs before dismissing them. Audrey couldn't help but find herself stealing a glance back at the couple as they headed towards their stations. 

“You okay?” Chad asked, obviously having followed her gaze to the two. Audrey shrugged and gave a fake smile. 

“Yeah totally.” She sighed. “Hey where's Doug?” She asked in attempt to change the topic. “Didn't he apply?” 

“He's at band camp but he's coming in the middle of the summer.” Chad explained. “Speaking of which, I promised I'd update him so take this selfie with me.” He said pulling out his phone and opening snapchat. The two leaned in close and smiled as he took and sent the pic. 

“That better go on your story.” She giggled as the reached the boat house. 

“Obviously.” He grinned before they began to work. 

_

They finished cleaning the boat house in record time and blew through preparing the cabins with ease. Audrey was extremely proud of the both of them and only a little smug as they relaxed while the others work. 

“This is shaping up to be a pretty nice summer.” Chad remarked, leaning back in his chair. Audrey couldn’t help but agree. Sure there had been some setbacks but she wasn’t going to let that ruin her summer before it even began. “Definitely interesting.” He added. She noticed the way his eyes narrowed on Jay as he struggled to keep the canoe storage area in order.

“Try not to kill each other.” Audrey giggled, finding herself resting a hand on his. 

“I’ll try.” I know you’d miss me too much.” He grinned. She rolled her eyes suddenly feeling a pit grow in her stomach. She tried her best to brush it off, shifting her focus to Lonnie and Jane as they rushed up and joined them on the porch. “Welcome slow pokes.” She greeted. 

“I blame Jay and him solely for my slowness.” Lonnie quicked exclaimed before falling onto a chair next to Audrey. 

“Yeah. He looks like he’s having some trouble.” Chad chuckled as they watched Jay wrestle with one canoe ultimately knocking a line of them down before seeming to give up. “Oh good lord.” Chad groaned, standing from his chair. 

“You gonna help him out?” Lonnie asked, honestly surprised. 

“How kind of you.” Audrey teased. Chad rolled his eyes before walking down the porch and headed for the mess of canoes by the lake. “How long before they start fighting?” 

“Ten minutes tops.”

“Definitely.” 

It took less than five.


	4. Chapter 4

About two hours in FG gave them a break for dinner. The teens met in the mess hall and quickly divided themselves into two groups, which was no surprise. 

Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Chad sat at the table in the middle, if you looked beneath it you could see their names crudely carved into the wood from their fifth year attending. She remembered the night fondly, the one time she and her friends decided to break the rules and snuck into the mess hall after dark. Chad quickly slide under the table and began to crave, ignoring Jane and Ben’s whining. 

The thought of the now king ripped her from her happy thought and back to reality where he, and the Vks sat three tables away. Audrey averted her eyes from them to the table and sighed. It had been months since the break up, she couldn’t believe she was still hung up on it. She wanted with every fiber of her being to be done with everything that had to do with King Ben, but she just couldn’t. 

“Alright my hardworking counselors! As a special treat I went all the way to the closest town to get you all pizza.” She smiled, carrying in a stack of boxes and earning a cheer of gratitude from them all. “Don’t get used to it though. Come tomorrow you kids are on cooking duty.” She said placing the boxes down. “Eat up and thanks to your stellar working we’re already for the campers to come so enjoy the rest of your night! I have some business to attend to in my office if you need me kids.” And with that, and stealing a slice of pizza, FG left. Allowing the starving teens to practically attack the food provided to them. 

Looking around her table, Audrey couldn’t help but feel the excitement she had felt when they first made this plan back months ago return. She smiled at her three friends and, despite setbacks, was completely ready for the summer to begin.

_

After dinner, they wiped down the tables and did the dishes before heading out.

“You guys wanna do anything?” Audrey asked, adjusting her ponytail. It was still light out so that gave them time to enjoy what the camp had to offer. 

“I was thinking about going for a swim.” Chad explained. “I’ve been waiting all day.” He proceed to reveal his trunks were just beneath his shorts earning a look from the three. 

“Did you not wear underwear today, Chad?” Jane asked, concerned. 

“You don’t need it if you have a swimsuit on.” He argued. Lonnie made a disgusted face. 

“Ew! Chad! That’s gross.” She exclaimed. 

“It is not!” 

“Whatever. I was gonna practice some archery before the sun sets. I can meet up with you guys later?” The daughter of Mulan offered. 

“Sounds good. Jane, you in?” Audrey asked with a smile. Jane seemed to think about it briefly. 

“I’m gonna check on my mom first but then I’ll join you guys?” 

“Works for me.” Chad agreed. “Looks like it’s gonna be just you and me for a bit.” He said, smiling in, for lack of a better word, charming manner that made her cheeks burn ever so slightly. 

“Looks like.” She smiled back. 

“No skinny dipping you two.” Lonnie joked earning a laugh from Jane. 

“Yeah. Keep it PG.” She added. Audrey rolled her eyes at the two girls having a blast making fun of them. 

“You done?” She sighed. 

“Remember. Yeast infections are a thing.” Lonnie added finally. The rest of the group grimaced. 

“Awe Lonnie!”

“I’m out.” Chad said, throwing his hand up in the air before taking off towards the docks. 

“Gross, Lonnie.” Audrey whined as the girl took off running, laughing all the way. 

“It’s true!” Audrey and Jane shared a collective eye roll before parting ways as Jane headed towards her mom’s office and Audrey to the cabin to change. When she arrived, she could hear Evie and Mal chatting on the other side of the door. She didn’t let it bother her she simply walked in. 

“Hey. Sorry just need to grab my suit.” She explained, making a beeline for her bunk. 

“No worries.” Mal assured her. “Hey you were right. This camp thing is seeming pretty cool so far.” She added. Audrey found her suit and pulled it from her bunk before smiling at the two friends. 

“Yeah? I’m glad.” She said honestly. Deep down she did truly believe everyone deserved a camp Auradon experience. 

“That's a cute suit!” Evie remarked. Audrey smiled, almost bashfully. 

“Thanks.” 

“Going for a dip?” Evie asked, making conversation. Audrey hesitated before answering, for some reason not wanting to potentially invite the two. On the other hand she didn’t entirely want to be alone with Chad either. 

“Yeah. You guys up to anything?” She asked, being vague. Evie shrugged. 

“We might go for a walk with the boys.” She explained. 

“Jay has a lot of bitching to do.” Mal snorted. Audrey laughed before moving towards the door. 

“Well. Have fun tonight.” She said opening the door. 

“Yeah you too!” Evie shouted as Audrey left. As she walked towards the shower house she felt a weird pit form in her stomach. 

She elected to ignore it for the time being.

_

After changing she rushed to the dock, placing her clothing by the boat house before walking onto the dock. 

“Chad?” She called out, not seeing him in the water. Where the heck could he be? She thought. He wouldn’t have ditched her, would he?

“Chad?! Come on out!” She cried out, becoming annoyed. Was he seriously ditching her? 

Just then the sound of footsteps running towards her caused her to look back, as she did she felt herself lifted up into the air before being thrown in the air and suddenly crashing into the cold lake. 

The last thing she could hear was Chad’s voice laughing before they were submerged. She quickly broke through the surface of the water with a gasp. 

“Chad, you jerk!” She cursed as she found him laughing. She splashed him with a pout. 

“Oh that was funny!”

“It wasn’t!” She argued with huff. She pushed her soaked hair back and out of her face and glared at the boy who continued to chuckle. “You're so immature.” She remarked.

“Hey you're dating me.” He countered. Audrey felt her cheeks burn slightly and the pit return to her stomach as they swam in the water. 

“Y-yeah..” She said before dropping the topic all together. The two swam alone for roughly half an hour before they were joined by Jane, who simply sat on the doc and soaked her feet. Lonnie walked up twenty minutes later, they could just make out her bickering with Jay before she joined them in the water. 

They headed in when the sun had completely set. Lonnie and Jane walked ahead, leaving Chad and her to walk alone. The prince walked her to the cabin porch. 

“Night. See you tomorrow.” He smiled before pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“See you.” She managed to choke out as he headed off to his cabin. She let out a sigh before turning in for the night. 

After all. It was a big day tomorrow.


End file.
